


While You're Making Plans

by bubblewrapstargirl



Series: Life Happens [1]
Category: Entourage
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Implied Future Mpreg, M/M, mentions of main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblewrapstargirl/pseuds/bubblewrapstargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Vince will have beautiful babies, with his dark curls and Eric’s long eyelashes and Irish temper.</i><br/>Vince lives in the present, but sometimes he thinks about the future.</p><p>_<br/>Featuring Alpha Eric/Omega Vince (who pretends to be a Beta for professional reasons). Set during early Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You're Making Plans

The thing is, no one assumes Vince is an omega. It’s not a scandal waiting to break, because although it’s true that no one is ever hoping to cast an omega as their leading man, it’s just not an obvious call. No one looks at Vince and sees the love interest side-kick, rent-a-cop, buddy friend. He’s beautiful the way that only omegas ever are, but he’s tall enough, tough enough to be a beta, and that’s what counts. Ari knows, which is a necessary evil, to get Vince the contraception he needs, and a little understanding why he needs 3 days off every 3 months, to ride out his heat. He's pissed, but he's mostly gotten used to it. Besides, Ari wouldn't be Ari if he wasn't continually pissed off about something.

To make life that much easier, E gets the same consideration, for those 3 days. It’s not like they fuck every time, but someone needs to be there to make sure Vince doesn’t hurt himself and gets all the fluids he needs – they don’t call it 'heat' for nothing, and dehydration is not a joke. Naturally, E is the best choice, in the way that he always is. Sometimes Vince thinks they’re all correct, when they talk about how an alpha’s natural role is to provide for, and take care of, the omega in their life. Johnny and Turtle are great, they’re his boys and they’ll always have his back, but they're betas through and through, and E is something special. Not many men would drop everything and every _one_ to move across the country for an omega that wasn’t even theirs, at least not on paper. (Vince knows that he’s Eric’s, in all the ways that count – even if E doesn’t know it himself.)

Vince lives in the present though, he doesn’t dwell on the past. Eric is here, and he’s doing a damn fine job at turning Vince into a real star. The chips are all falling into place. Lining up in his favour. But as he listens to the decorator talk about Brad and Jen’s bath, Vince can’t help but wonder about the future. Everyone knows Brad wants kids, but Jen is focused on her career. It’s the same old story; the alpha wants his omega to settle down and give him (and the world at large) proof of his own virility, the way that only babies can.

Vince is only human; of course he wants a couple of rugrats of his own someday. Running round his house, with Uncle Johnny on his toes trying to keep up. It’s just that till this very moment, he hasn’t considered that in order to get that, he has to let Eric go.

Eric, for all that he blusters, is a traditionalist at heart, and a Catholic to boot. E falls in love with anyone he bounces on his dick, which is why Vince still has him wrapped around his little finger, after all these years. Eric is going to get it all, in the end; the wife, 2.5 kids, picket fence and dog. And Vince honestly and truly, wants him to have it.

Vince loves E, and he has a lot of love to give. E deserves to be happy; deserves to get it all. Only, Vince can’t yet picture a life where there’s someone that Eric loves more than him. It’s going to happen eventually, it’s inevitable, but maybe there’s still a chance for them to remain connected somehow.

Maybe, Vince can get his own family, without having to find another alpha, to come in an upset the balance of his life. He doesn’t need some knothead to muscle in and make friction between him and his boys. (With E especially, him being the only alpha Vince has ever let lay him out between the sheets, to date.) It’d be the girlfriend problem all over again. But the perfect solution is sitting, right there in front of him, and Vince feels like a moron for not seeing it sooner.

E can have it all, that perfect textbook life, and Vince can still get his babies, strings free. There’s millions out there with kids from a previous relationship – he and Johnny are half-brothers after all.  It’s not exactly unusual to have step children. E wouldn’t marry anyone who wasn’t cool with his other kids.

It all seems too simple. They’re putting the finishing touches on Aquaman; there’s even rumours of James fucking Cameron getting on board. Vince just has to sit back and watch the money roll in. And after, high on success and with his career laid out in neat little boxes for Ari to check, Vince knows he can convince E to fuck a baby into him.

Sure, E will complain, and bitch and whine about it, but in the end, he’ll say yes. And not just because he always says yes to Vince, in the end. Because Eric loves him: but he knows that Vince doesn’t do long-term, isn’t built for it. That’s why E is always searching for the right omega girl to settle down with, even though he gets all the relationship shit he needs from Vince. And in this way, they can both have it all.

Vince will have beautiful babies, with his dark curls and Eric’s long eyelashes and Irish temper, without sacrificing his career or having to ‘settle down’. Turtle and Drama will help take care of them, under Eric’s watchful eye, whenever Vince is too busy with filming. Eventually, E will find the right girl, get married and move out, and they’ll share custody of their kid(s). It’s perfect all round.

When Vince crawls into Eric’s bed that night (the way he sometimes can’t resist doing, even when he’s not in heat), he has to resist the urge to blurt it out; all his big ideas. He knows he needs this studio behind him; needs Warner to see him as a serious contender, to lock in future deals. When Vince is banking the big bucks, that’s when he can talk babies with E.

Still, in the privacy of his own mind, as he slides down the length of Eric’s long alpha dick, teasing himself with the knot, Vince allows himself to pretend they’re already there. As E clutches onto Vince's hips and throws his head back in bliss, letting Vince ride him into the next dimension, he pictures himself in a few months time, belly swollen with E’s child. The blatant evidence of what Eric truly means to him. And the proof that an omega can make it big as a leading man.

Just a few more years, and he can make it all a reality. Not bad for a couple of boys from Queens, he thinks. Not bad at all.

 


End file.
